


Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь

by ViEwaz



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crime, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous/ Not-Famous, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idol!XiaoZhan, Jianguo is there as well, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, Policeman!WangYibo, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, UNIQ Members, Untamed cast, bjyx - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: — Группа профайлеров, — сказал Ван Ичжоу, — пришла к выводу, что этот человек является сталкером Сяо Чжаня. Он хорошо разбирается в отрасли, возможно, работает в ней. Этот человек считает, что делает Сяо Чжаню одолжение. Однако довольно часто гнев сталкеров обращается против самой цели. На данный момент Сяо Чжань находится в серьезной опасности. Ты назначен его личным защитником.(Или AU, где офицера Ван Ибо назначили защищать айдола Сяо Чжаня. Вот только айдолов он, мягко говоря, недолюбливал)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half is loss, half is gain - 半是损失,半是收益](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426049) by [Yin_Chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Chi/pseuds/Yin_Chi). 



> Фандом Бочжаней это что-то такое, что должно постоянно давать тебе позитивный настрой, иначе теряешь надежду. Сегодня мне очень нужна надежда))) А еще 1 марта у меня огромный праздник, поэтому я решила поздравить себя новым переводом))))
> 
> Если вы спросите, стоит ли чего-то бояться в этом фике, то я вам скажу... а вот ничего я вам не скажу 😋😋😋 В конце концов, это детектив. Со счастливым концом, да. 
> 
> Ну и традиционно визуализация  
> https://twitter.com/Vi_Ewaz/status/1366155483011289091?s=19  
> https://twitter.com/Vi_Ewaz/status/1364659021655982083?s=19

_**«Страх — это боль от ожидания зла.»  
Аристотель** _

— Ибо, для тебя есть новое задание.

Голос шефа перекрыл монотонный стук клавиатуры и позволил, наконец, оторваться от ненавистной работы по написанию отчета закрытого на прошлой неделе дела. Он откладывал его так долго, как только мог, но сегодня был крайний срок.

Он развернулся на кресле и посмотрел на суровое лицо Ван Ичжоу, главы его отдела. Лампа над его столом собиралась почить уже который день, поэтому остервенело мигала и щелкала. Ибо зажмурился от заплясавших перед глазами темных пятен.

— Да? — уточнил он, стараясь не выдать своего удивления и острой радости по поводу избавления от отчета. Он был страстным ненавистником бюрократии. Но шеф об этом не знал. По крайней мере, Ибо на это надеялся.

— Зайди ко мне в кабинет, пожалуйста, — сказал Ван Ичжоу, уже удаляясь из кабинета и даже не посмотрев на него. Лампа снова мигнула. Ибо вздохнул.

— Похоже, у него появилось для тебя какое-то чудненькое дельце, — пропел Чжоу Исюань, не скрывая ухмылки и скрупулезно изучая папку перед собой. Он всегда был таким. Самодовольный ублюдок. Даже несмотря на то, что его дело о подпольных уличных гонках, в которых был замешан сын высокопоставленного иностранного дипломата, вряд ли было сильно лучше того задания, что получит Ибо.

— Не позеленей от зависти только потому, что твое — неминуемо разрушит твою карьеру, — парировал Ибо, нажимая кнопку «сохранить» на собственном отчете и закрывая его. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы его замечательный коллега сунул нос в его отчеты.

Чжоу Исюань покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Не забудь поделиться, что за жесть он тебе подсунул, — пробормотал он, хмуро глядя на какую-то строку в своей папке.

— Всенепременно.

По пути к двери Ибо чуть не снес стол Ли Вэньханя, который снова умчал в поля по очередной наводке. Они все работали вместе столько, сколько Ибо себя помнил. Впервые он встретил их еще в Подготовительной Полицейской академии при МОБ* много лет назад. Тяжелая подготовка также создала задел для долгой дружбы, поэтому они и решили служить в одном подразделении.

Кабинет Ван Ичжоу был довольно обезличенным и спартанским — лишь письменный стол с компьютером, несколько полок, заполненных папками, стол для посетителей и два кресла, обтянутых гладкой черной кожей. В углу ютилась чахлая пальма. Не то чтобы у Ибо были способности к уходу за комнатными растениями, но даже у него руки чесались полить бедняжку.

— Присаживайся, — сказал Ван Ичжоу, поднимая планшет со стола и снимая блокировку.

Ибо кивнул и сел, скрипнув одеждой по прохладной коже кресла. Затем наклонился вперед, опершись локтями о стол, и вопросительно посмотрел на шефа. Тот без лишних слов протянул планшет.

Картинка, открывшаяся взору, была отнюдь не радостной, но привычной. Мужчина был довольно симпатичным и смутно знакомым, вот только с аккуратной дырой во лбу. Огнестрел. Других признаков насилия нет. Он был убит одной пулей в лоб. Быстрая, аккуратная смерть.

Ван Ичжоу кивнул, побуждая перейти к следующей фотографии. Еще один мужчина. На этот раз старше. Абсолютно незнакомый, но тоже с аккуратным пулевым отверстием во лбу.

Ибо смахнул пальцем, переходя к следующему фото. Снова такое же убийство. Лишь волосы мужчины на этот раз были несколько длиннее, чем у остальных.

Отодвинув планшет, Ибо поднял глаза.

— Три трупа? — спросил он, проводя пальцами по кромке стола, чтобы уложить увиденное в голове.

Ван Ичжоу снова кивнул.

— Убиты в том же порядке, в котором ты смотрел. Сначала Вэй Дасюнь, затем Ким Бён Су и Ян Цзюньи. Все погибли за последние шесть недель. Все от одной пули в голову.

Ибо в замешательстве нахмурился. Он не был детективом, он даже не состоял в убойном отделе. Это вообще не его сфера. Он обучен для действий в ситуациях высокого риска, таких как захват заложников или защита свидетелей. Ситуаций, требующих отличных навыков рукопашного боя и обращения с огнестрельным оружием. Он мог убить подозреваемого с расстояния нескольких сотен метров или вырубить его одним точным ударом в ближнем бою. Но вот только он совершенно точно не занимался расследованиями.

— Зачем вы мне это показали?

— Потому что все эти люди — часть китайской киноиндустрии. Вэй Дасюнь и Ян Цзюньи были восходящими звездами. Ким Бён Су родом из Южной Кореи, известный кинорежиссер. И это серия.

Ибо прикусил нижнюю губу. Никак не мог избавиться от этой вредной привычки.

— И при чем тут я?

— После первых двух убийств убойный отдел решил, что это совпадение. После третьей жертвы их ошибка стала очевидной. Они связались с группой профилирования, чтобы расследовать это дело. После этого добились определенных успехов. По крайней мере, появилась зацепка, — Ван Ичжоу подхватил планшет и некоторое время сосредоточенно водил пальцем, а затем вернул Ибо.

В этот раз лицо было слишком знакомым. В Пекине это лицо не видел только слепой. Оно улыбалось тебе отовсюду. С автобусов, станций метро, с ростовых картонок в супермаркетах и еще с огромного рекламного щита, который по иронии судьбы расположили прямо перед окном ванной Ибо. Самый прекрасный мальчик Китая — актер и певец Сяо Чжань.

Ибо вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Все убийства ведут к нему. Ян Цзюньи был сильным конкурентом Сяо Чжаня. Они оба дебютировали примерно в одно и то же время. Ким Бён Су отдал главную роль, обещанную Сяо Чжаню, другому актеру — Вэй Дасюню.

Тишина заполнила кабинет, пока Ибо обрабатывал полученную информацию. Кто-то убивал людей, которые перешли Сяо Чжаню дорогу.

— Группа профайлеров, — продолжил Ван Ичжоу, — пришла к выводу, что этот человек является сталкером Сяо Чжаня. Он хорошо разбирается в отрасли, возможно, работает в ней. Этот человек, вероятно, считает, что делает Сяо Чжаню одолжение. Однако довольно часто, когда сталкеры обращаются к объекту своей одержимости и не чувствуют взаимности, их гнев обращается против самой цели. На данный момент Сяо Чжань находится в серьезной опасности. Вот при чем тут ты. Ты назначен личным защитником Сяо Чжаня до тех пор, пока преступник не будет пойман.

Мягко говоря, Ибо сильно разозлился. Это задание не было за рамками его компетенции, нет, это именно то, чем он и занимался, но мысль о том, что ему придется играть роль личного охранника какого-то оторванного от реальности айдола, который, вероятно, был редкостной занозой в заднице, вызывала тошноту.

Они же ведь все ненормальные! Нельзя стать знаменитым и остаться адекватным человеком. Успех всегда бьет тебе в голову. Все эти, смотрящие на тебя как на ничтожество, айдолы вызывали у Ибо крайне сильное раздражение. И теперь его объектом стал кто? Правильно, зефирно-воздушная мечта любой потенциальной свекрови по всей стране.

Чжоу Исюань вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда он вернулся в кабинет. Внезапно, даже отчет по делу стал выглядеть куда заманчивее новой перспективы. Все лучше, чем проводить время с каким-то претенциозным мудаком.

— Друг мой, у тебя такое лицо, будто шеф прострелил тебе колено, — не без удовлетворения заметил Чжоу Исюань.

— Я в полной жопе, вот и все, — буркнул Ибо и достал телефон, чтобы набрать одно короткое сообщение _«ненавижу свою работу»_ единственному лучшему другу — Ким Сонджу. Затем провел рукой по лицу. Лампа мигнула.

— Все так плохо?

— Хуже.

— Когда ты должен начать?

— Сегодня. Как можно скорее. Сейчас пойду собираться, — еще раз вздохнув, Ибо откинулся головой на спинку кресла, чувствуя подкрадывающуюся головную боль. Слава богу, дома было болеутоляющее. Ему все равно придется заехать туда, чтобы собрать вещи на несколько… дней?.. недель? Блядь, вселенная его определенно ненавидела.

Он закрыл все программы и приложения на компьютере и мстительно выключил его. Значит, отчет может подождать. Телефон чирикнул сообщением _»???»_. Очень ценное замечание. Но Ибо тоже не слишком понятно выразил всю свою боль и страдание, поэтому просто решил закрыть на это глаза. Разве он не образец великодушия?

— Передавай привет Вэньханю. Понятия не имею, когда вернусь, — сказал он, поднимаясь.

— О, так все настолько серьезно? Ну… как говорил мой дед — держи хвост пистолетом или что-то в этом роде.

Ибо поморщился. Очередное ценное замечание. Лампа мигнула в последний раз и с шипением перегорела, когда Ибо вышел за дверь.

***

В 17:09 Ибо уже подъезжал к офису Wajijiwa Entertainment — огромному монстру из стекла и стали, расположенному прямо в центре Пекина и идеально подходящему для компании, которая выжимала своих протеже до последней капли.

Посмотрев по сторонам, он повернул свой мотоцикл ко въезду на подземную парковку. Ван Ичжоу уже прислал ему код от массивных подъемных ворот. Видимо, этим ребятам не терпелось с ним встретиться.

Ворота с легким шорохом закрылись за ним, и Ибо занял одно из немногих свободных парковочных мест. К счастью, его мотоцикл не требовал слишком много пространства. Он снял шлем и мотоциклетное снаряжение, оставшись в обычной повседневной одежде. Разумеется не в форме, было бы глупо привлекать столько внимания. Хотя форму он вообще носил редко, только бережно хранил в защитном чехле в глубинах шкафа.

Ласково погладив напоследок теплый бок мотоцикла, Ибо направился к лифтам. Конечно, он мог приехать на автобусе или метро, но зачем вообще иметь мотоцикл, если не пользоваться каждым удобным случаем покататься на нем?

В конце концов, ему потребовалось лишь немного времени, чтобы подготовиться к миссии, и он немного гордился собственной эффективностью.

Воспользовавшись оружейной комнатой штаба, он смог в рекордные сроки собрать все необходимое. Для данной операции Ибо ограничился лишь двумя пистолетами, которые можно было надежно спрятать под одеждой специальной нательной кобурой, набором ножей, перцовым баллончиком и парой гарротт. Помимо стандартного пистолета в наплечной кобуре, естественно.

Не то чтобы он был помешан на оружии, совсем нет. Но оружие было средством достижения цели, которой он посвятил всего себя — защите людей в ситуациях высокого риска. Оно было инструментом для эффективного выполнения своей работы в те моменты, когда лишь его физических способностей не хватало. Ибо всегда чувствовал себя комфортно, ощущая его под одеждой, но это совсем не значило, что он любил им пользоваться.

Подготовка к заданию дошла у него до своего рода автоматизма. Он знал, где лежали нужные ему вещи, никогда не брал ничего лишнего и вообще старался минимизировать все личное, дабы не вторгаться в частное пространство подзащитного. Ему и так приходилось каждый раз вламываться в чужой дом и делать жизнь человека, который уже находился в состоянии дискомфорта, еще более неудобной.

Подъем на пятнадцатый этаж, где находился нужный офис, не занял много времени. По-видимому, выдаивать деньги из айдолов было достаточно прибыльным делом, чтобы позволить себе скоростной лифт. В этот момент Ибо действительно не завидовал человеку, с которым должен был встретиться. Ибо привык к своей опасной работе, он готовился к ней, у Сяо Чжаня же не было никакого опыта в подобных ситуациях. Честно говоря, он не стал бы винить его, если бы парень, привыкший к комфорту и почитанию, просто впал в оцепенение.

Лифт звякнул и остановился, распахнув свои двери в огромном светлом вестибюле с полностью стеклянной стеной, открывающей вид на близлежащие небоскребы. Остальные стены были украшены современными картинами. На полу лежал пушистый темно-синий ковер, который по виду стоил дороже, чем вся квартира Ибо. Омерзительное место.

Настолько же омерзительное, как и кукольно-красивая девушка, сидевшая за стойкой регистрации и уже успевшая окинуть его осуждающим взглядом. Пусть смотрит сколько влезет. По мнению самого Ибо, он выглядел неплохо. Даже постарался немного вписаться в индустрию, одевшись довольно небрежно и вставив в ухо маленькую прямоугольную серьгу, которая по словам Сонджу делала Ибо похожим на K-pop айдола.

Сунув руки в карманы, он подошел к стойке. Завидной обладательнице индекса массы тела не выше восемнадцати (хотя едва ли тут можно было найти хоть одного человека с большим ИМТ), на вид было лет двадцать, и одета она была в строгий костюм цветов лейбла. Девушка улыбнулась, продемонстрировав идеально ровные белые виниры.

— Добрый день, сэр. Чем могу вам помочь?

— Добрый, меня зовут Ван Ибо. Я из МОБ, и у меня назначена встреча с Сяо-лаоши, — нейтрально-профессиональным тоном представился Ибо.

Девушка (Ибо, конечно же, мог прочитать ее имя на бейджике, но не стал утруждаться) покраснела и кивнула.

— Не могли бы вы предоставить документы?

Он достал свой значок и удостоверение личности. Девушка снова кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Большое спасибо, Ван-чжунсяо**. Вам необходимо пройти в офис 1506, слева по коридору.

Ибо поблагодарил ее едва заметным кивком и отправился в нужном направлении. Офис был полной противоположностью всему, что привык видеть Ибо в штабе. Все цвета идеально сочетались между собой, даже картины и цветы в горшках полностью вписывались в пространство. Весь этот офис буквально кричал «я обставлен крутым дизайнером интерьера».

— Добрый день, я так понимаю, вы Ван-чжунсяо? — раздался женский голос, едва он открыл дверь. Ибо любовно прижал локтем Taurus PT-109 в наплечной кобуре и поборов импульс вытащить его, решил вместо этого смерить подкравшегося к нему человека темным взглядом.

— Да, это я. Не могли бы вы тоже представиться? — ответил он, стараясь излучать исключительно профессионализм, а не яд, как хотелось бы, и сосредоточился на изучении вышедшей к нему женщины.

Она тоже носила строгий костюм с юбкой-карандаш, но, видимо, имела право самостоятельно выбирать его цвет. Темные длинные волосы были подстрижены и уложены каким-то высококлассным стилистом, на руках поблескивал идеальный неброский маникюр.

— Меня зовут Ли Иман. Я работаю на Wajijiwa Entertainment. Сяо-лаоши, его менеджер и агент уже в пути.

— Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо соврал Ибо. Честно говоря, ему было все равно, но стоило поддерживать хотя бы видимость хороших манер. — Через сколько времени прибудет Сяо-лаоши?

— Должен приехать с минуты на минуту. Я так понимаю, вы здесь, чтобы проинструктировать его по этому неприятному делу? Мы даже не подозревали, что мог появиться потенциальный преследователь до тех пор, пока сегодня утром не позвонили из группы профилирования. Сяо-лаоши находился на съемках со своей командой и был лишь вкратце проинформирован.

Боже, как же много она болтала. Будто стремилась заполнить своей речью каждую частичку тишины. Не повезло вам, леди. Ибо как раз был исключительно неразговорчив.

— Значит, мне нужно полностью ввести его в курс дела? — спросил он, просто чтобы не казаться совсем незаинтересованным в своем подзащитном.

— Не могу сказать точно, сколько он знает. Меня самой там не было, так что… Но у него могут возникнуть вопросы, и было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны помочь ему. Я думаю, он очень обеспокоен этой ситуацией. Не столько сталкером, сколько тем, что убивают людей, — она подняла руку ко лбу и преувеличенным движением стерла пот. В комнате было довольно прохладно, поэтому Ибо оставил без внимания излишне драматический жест.

Он уже собирался ответить, когда дверь распахнулась и вошли двое мужчин, за ними женщина, отчего в комнате стало немного тесновато.

Одного из вошедших было легко отличить. Сяо Чжань.

Он оказался очень высоким, сильно выше Ибо. В то время как его талия была настолько тонкой, что казалось, он мог бы обхватить ее двумя руками так, чтобы кончики пальцев соприкасались. Очень длинные ноги, худые плечи, но явно тренированная грудь, хотя она и скрывалась под бледно-голубой рубашкой. Но самое поразительное, что было в этом человеке, это глаза. Такие глубокие, темные и искренние, что у Ибо что-то сжалось внутри. Все это, вкупе с идеально красивым лицом, острыми скулами и милой яркой родинкой под губой, делало его идеалом, способным влюблять в себя всех вокруг, просто стоя рядом. Особенно таких подонков, с которыми Ибо часто приходилось сталкиваться в своей работе. Именно ради таких людей, он и выбрал подобную профессию.

— Добрый день, Ван-чжунсяо, — поздоровался второй мужчина, отвлекая внимание Ибо от созерцания Сяо Чжаня. Удивительно, но в жизни он каким-то образом выглядел еще красивее, чем на рекламных билбордах, режущих тебе глаза по всему городу.

— Добрый день, — кивнул Ибо, все еще не зная, как обращаться к двум вошедшим. Он был почти уверен, что это менеджер и агент Сяо Чжаня, но не знал, кто из них кто, и как их зовут.

— Здравствуйте, я Чжан Цзин, менеджер Сяо Чжаня, — поздоровалась женщина, а затем указала на мужчину рядом. — Это Юй Ванцинь, агент Сяо Чжаня. Спасибо, что смогли встретиться с нами так быстро, Ван-чжунсяо. Мы очень вам благодарны, — она говорила так, будто ее клиента даже не было в комнате, и Ибо не мог удержаться от мысли, что именно так себя и чувствовал каждый айдол. Все вокруг всегда говорили за тебя, запрещая подавать голос до тех пор, пока тебе не прикажут.

И агент и менеджер были среднего возраста и гораздо ниже самого Сяо Чжаня. Чжан Цзин забрала темно-каштановые волосы в высокий хвост. Лицо у нее было весьма дружелюбным, но оставалось холодным. Юй Ванцинь носил очки в тонкой оправе, которые очень странно смотрелись на крупном носу, и короткую стрижку. На первый взгляд они казались весьма безобидными, но Ибо привык не доверять людям.

— Не нужно благодарности, — покачал головой Ибо. Это была просто его работа, да и ситуация сложилась очень серьезная. В том, что Ибо ненавидел индустрию шоу-бизнеса и айдолов, Сяо Чжань был не виноват. — Сяо-лаоши, как хорошо вас проинформировали об обстоятельствах?

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся ему, и улыбка показалась почему-то абсолютно искренней. Либо он в идеале овладел искусством фальшивых эмоций, либо действительно был рад встрече, даже учитывая, что убийца разгуливал на свободе.

— Мне сообщили, что появился человек, который вытворяет чудовищные вещи, считая при этом, что делает мне одолжение, — сказал он гораздо мягче, чем рассчитывал Ибо.

Он никогда не смотрел интервью с ним, поэтому знал, как звучит его голос, только из песен, играющих в каждом супермаркете. Такое теплое отношение вызвало удивление, но, возможно, это был лишь привычный образ самого прекрасного мальчика Китая.

— Да, и он может стать опасен, если вы не оцените его усилий. Это значит, что вы в куда большей опасности, чем остальные, — объяснил Ибо, игнорируя менеджера и агента. В конце концов, он будет работать непосредственно с Сяо Чжанем, а не со свитой.

Сяо Чжань понимающе кивнул.

— Да, об этом мне тоже сообщили. Я так понимаю, что вы знаете, как действовать в подобных ситуациях?

— Да, у меня есть подобный опыт.

— Что ж, тогда не имею ничего против, чтобы отдаться в ваши знающие руки.

Ибо моргнул. Какого черта? Либо этот парень просто ужасно подбирал слова (что объясняло бы, почему за него постоянно говорил менеджер), либо он действительно… действительно что? Дразнил? Шутил? Флиртовал?

Он откашлялся.

— Нам нужно обсудить основные принципы безопасности. У вас найдется немного времени? Необходимо оговорить некоторые детали, также мне нужна определенная информация.

— Какая именно информация? — спросила менеджер, когда они все впятером уселись за круглый стол.

— Расписание Сяо-лаоши на неделю. Полная планировка квартиры и всех этажей, которыми мы будем пользоваться. Планы киностудии и съемочной площадки, на которой сейчас ведутся работы, а также планы остальных студийных зданий, если съемки переместятся туда.

Долгие объяснения никогда не давались Ибо легко, но он знал, что к этому нельзя относиться легкомысленно. Он должен быть проинформирован о наличии любых слепых зон в зданиях. Просто находиться рядом и присматривать за Сяо Чжанем было бы крайне глупо.

— С расписанием никаких проблем. Мы отправим вам полный график, а также списки используемых съемочных площадок. С планами зданий будет сложнее. Вы можете дать нам время до завтра? — спросил Юй Ванцинь с недовольным выражением лица.

— Это подождет до завтра, — кивнул Ибо и снова повернулся к Сяо Чжаню. — Вам сообщили, что я останусь у вас до тех пор, пока преследователь не будет арестован?

Сяо Чжань снова улыбнулся, чем смутил Ибо еще больше, потому что улыбка была настолько милой, что угодила прямиком куда-то в его сердце.

— Сообщили. Это не проблема. Я очень благодарен вам за помощь.

— Хорошо. У вас сегодня назначены еще какие-нибудь встречи?

— Нет, я отменила все встречи на сегодня. Безопасность гораздо важнее, — снова влезла Чжан Цзин. По-видимому, позволить Сяо Чжаню сказать больше двух предложений подряд она считала недопустимым.

— Отлично. Завтра меня представят как вашего личного телохранителя. Ни слова о полиции, расследовании или сталкере. Не будем ворошить траву и пугать змею.

— А сегодня? Вы вместе с нами поедете домой? — спросил агент. Он выглядел гораздо напряженнее и испуганнее, чем сам человек, который непосредственно находился в опасности.

— Нет. Мне нужен код доступа от подземного гаража, чтобы я смог заехать первым. Вы с Сяо-лаоши подъедете через полчаса. Таким образом я смогу убедиться, что место полностью безопасно, и никто ничего не заподозрит, если мы не приедем на одной машине.

Все четверо дружно кивнули. Видимо, они были серьезно настроены сотрудничать, что не всегда случалось в работе Ибо. У него было несколько подзащитных, которые наотрез отказывались следовать инструкциям, или, что еще хуже, считали, что разбираются в ситуации лучше него. Потому что каждый человек всегда считал себя главным специалистом по собственной безопасности.

— Значит, завтра мы поедем уже на одной машине? На съемочную площадку, я имею в виду, — уточнил Сяо Чжань, опираясь локтями на стол и внимательно слушая. Он смотрел только на Ибо и смотрел очень открытым, понятливым и немного любопытным взглядом. Не человек, а какая-то абсолютная загадка. Ибо открыл рот, чтобы ответить, сбился, закрыл и постарался собраться.

— Да, было бы странно, если бы ваша личная охрана ездила отдельно от вас.

— Чудесно. Это все? Или нам нужно обсудить еще что-то?

— Сяо Чжань, тебе не кажется, что ты относишься к этому чересчур легкомысленно? — спросила Ли Иман. Она выглядела немного озадаченной и слегка хмурила свои идеально уложенные брови. Честно говоря, то, насколько все эти люди были ухоженными, уже начинало утомлять. Ибо чувствовал себя каким-то отбросом, всего лишь наблюдая за тем, насколько они безупречны.

Не то чтобы он не придавал значения собственной внешности. Ибо всегда носил аккуратную стрижку (в его работе тоже были определенные стандарты ухода за собой), ежедневно ухаживал за кожей и тренировался по пять дней в неделю не только для того, чтобы убедиться, что достаточно хорош в ситуациях, связанных с риском, но и чтобы поддерживать собственное тело в хорошей форме. Тем не менее он не упал бы замертво, если бы обнаружил в своей брови косой волосок.

— Я отношусь к этому очень серьезно, Ли-лаоши. Но у меня был ужасно тяжелый день, и мне бы очень хотелось оказаться дома, чтобы иметь возможность все это переварить, — в голосе Сяо Чжаня не осталось ничего, кроме вежливости. На мгновение Ибо стало очень жаль его. Он как-то уже слишком привычно стремился скрыть собственные эмоции от окружающих людей. Должно быть, сейчас ему до смерти хотелось побыть одному.

— Думаю, мы обсудили все основные моменты. Если появится что-то новое, вы будете проинформированы как можно скорее, — вмешался Ибо, прежде чем Ли Иман смогла вставить еще слово. Не обращая на нее внимания, он достал свой телефон, разблокировал его и передал Сяо Чжаню. — Мне нужен ваш номер, адрес и все коды безопасности от вашего дома, квартиры или мест проживания на съемочных площадках.

Сяо Чжань смотрел на него долгую секунду, затем забрал телефон. От внимания Ибо не ускользнуло, что он слишком намеренно старался не касаться его руки. Может, он не любил прикасаться к отбросам?

Пока Сяо Чжань что-то печатал в его телефоне, стояла тишина. Очень долгожданная тишина. У Ибо не было ни минуты подумать с тех пор, как он вошел в здание компании. Слишком много разговоров, слишком много новых людей (да, всего лишь четверо, но Ибо вообще никогда не был легок в общении).

Через несколько минут телефон ему вернули уже со всей необходимой информацией и установленным приложением.

— Приложение зарегистрировано на мой аккаунт. С его помощью можно открыть все замки в моем доме.

— У кого еще есть доступ к приложению? — тут же спросил Ибо. Он был почти уверен, что Сяо Чжань человек не глупый, но это мог быть серьезный пробел в безопасности.

— У вас, у меня и еще у троих моих самых близких друзей. Больше ни у кого.

Пять человек. Совсем не идеально. Что если преследователь возьмет одного из друзей в заложники? Нужно будет придумать план на этот случай. Возможно, стоило вообще удалить это приложение, по крайней мере, на время проведения операции.

— Скажите своим друзьям, чтобы удалили его. И на всякий случай… вы можете отказать в доступе? Например, заблокировать людей?

Сяо Чжань кивнул.

— Без проблем. Я попрошу удалить приложение. Заблокировать тоже можно, но в этом нет необходимости, — устало улыбнулся он.

— Хорошо. Скажите им, что меняете систему безопасности или что-то в этом роде. Ни слова о сталкере. Это может быть слишком опасно, — сказал Ибо, вставая и убирая телефон в карман. Ему не терпелось сесть на мотоцикл и покинуть это ужасное здание, полное странных неестественных людей. Хотя сам Сяо Чжань, возможно, был не так уж плох.

— Увидимся дома, — с мягкой улыбкой проговорил Сяо Чжань, приподняв брови, и Ибо изо всех сил постарался не покраснеть сразу перед четырьмя незнакомцами.

Ладно, последнее утверждение нужно вычеркнуть. Он ненавидел Сяо Чжаня. Всем сердцем. Наверное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Министерство общественной безопасности - орган исполнительной власти КНР, в обязанности Управления МОБ КНР входит выполнение полицейских функций, охрана общественного порядка, защита политического и государственного строя, высшего руководства государства и важных государственных объектов, антитеррористическая борьба против экстремизма и сепаратизма на территории Китая. Управление состоит из 27 подразделений. Поэтому Ибо служит не совсем в полиции, это скорее больше похоже на ФБР или ФСБ.
> 
> ** Чжунсяо - старший штабной офицер, соответствует званию подполковника.
> 
> Лаоши, которое обычно переводится как "учитель, мастер", часто используется просто в качестве уважительного обращения.
> 
> Предлагаю вам немного посмотреть на форму Ибо и его погоны https://shanghaiist.com/2014/02/14/valentines-day-greetings-peoples-armed-police/amp/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Armed_Police#/media/File:CAPF-0715-LTC.png  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Armed_Police#/media/File:CAPF-Collar-0715-LTC.png


	2. Chapter 2

Естественно Сяо Чжань дал ему адрес района Чаоян*. Этот район славился своими чудовищно дорогими домами и отелями. Чего еще можно было ожидать от самого знаменитого актера и певца Китая? Каждый небоскреб отличался от другого, будто они соревновались между собой в экстравагантности, фешенебельности и особой системе охраны. Последнее в данном конкретном случае действительно было плюсом.

Ибо чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и был почти уверен, что его непременно остановит очередной постовой из-за того, что он своим байком нарушает порядок и безупречную чистоту улиц. Разумеется, ему здесь было не место. Он почти боялся маневрировать между всеми этими БМВ и Порше. Но все же было приятнее сидеть на собственном мотоцикле, чем в шикарном офисном здании развлекательного лейбла.

Подземный гараж в доме Сяо Чжаня оказался действительно был хорошо спроектирован с точки зрения безопасности. Никаких странных задних дверей или потайных комнат для подачи воды или электроэнергии, где мог бы спрятаться потенциальный сталкер. Только одни въездные ворота, которые открывались лишь на короткий промежуток времени, чтобы успела проехать одна машина. Это означало, что никто просто так не смог бы проникнуть в гараж незамеченным.

На жилые этажи вели два лифта, один из которых использовался исключительно для пентхауса, не останавливаясь нигде больше. И это тоже было замечательно, поскольку пентхаус принадлежал непосредственно Сяо Чжаню. Ему бы пришлось пользоваться другим лифтом, только при необходимости выйти через главный вход, и едва ли он так делал. А почту ему наверняка доставляли через менеджеров.

Основной лифт тоже поднимался до пентхауса, но при этом останавливался на каждом этаже. Отдельный же лифт был по сути дверью непосредственно в жилище Сяо Чжаня. Независимо от того, на каком лифте ты поднимался, ты всегда должен был использовать приложение, которое высылало каждый раз новый QR-код для активации кнопки подъема в квартиру Сяо Чжаня.

Честно говоря, это тоже была хорошая идея. Просто Ибо хотел, чтобы доступ к приложению был у меньшего количества людей.

На случай пожара существовала пожарная лестница, которая, как оказалось, должна была открываться специальным ключом исключительно изнутри на этаже пентхауса, чтобы не дай бог не впустить непрошенных гостей. И судя по первому впечатлению, Ибо был уверен, что Сяо Чжань всегда держал этот ключ наготове. Он ведь был очень ответственным, так ведь?

Как только Ибо закончил осмотр гаража и лифтов, ворота открылись, и мимо проехал наглухо тонированный черный Мерседес Майбах S600**. И он не выглядел здесь как самый дорогой автомобиль, честно говоря машина производила впечатление обычного служебного транспорта, когда стояла в одном ряду с Феррари, Ауди, Ламборджини, Роллс-Ройсами, Порше и Джипами, каждый из которых стремился затмить соседа своей показной роскошью и вычурностью.

Тем не менее, Ибо не удивился, когда из машины вышел Сяо Чжань в сопровождении водителя, который пожелал ему приятного вечера и уехал на общем лифте на первый этаж. Видимо, собственный гораздо менее представительный автомобиль он оставлял на гостевой парковке. Смотреть на это было немного больно.

Сяо Чжань подошел к тому месту, где его ждал Ибо все еще в мотоциклетном снаряжении, с зажатым под мышкой шлемом и большой дорожной сумкой, перекинутой через плечо. Если он и был удивлен выбором транспорта Ибо, то никак это не показал.

— Вы удовлетворены безопасностью здесь, внизу?

— Да, гараж устроен достаточно надежно. Я заметил, что левый лифт поднимается только в пентхаус и управляется приложением. Значит, никто кроме вас и ваших друзей не сможет им воспользоваться? — ответил Ибо, скользя пальцами по ремню собственной сумки.

— Совершенно верно. Если я заказываю еду, то должен либо предоставить доступ, либо спуститься в вестибюль, чтобы забрать ее.

— Ну, тогда в ближайшее время никакой заказанной еды. Это слишком опасно.

Сяо Чжань грустно вздохнул и как-то весь немного сник. В неоновом свете гаража он показался гораздо меньше и моложе.

— Извините, — пробормотал Ибо, хотя это было бессмысленное извинение.

— За что?

Они направились к лифту, и Сяо Чжань повернул голову в его сторону.

 _«За все»_ , — хотел сказать Ибо, но догадался, как это глупо бы прозвучало, поэтому остановился на более общем:

— За то, что я такой строгий.

Сяо Чжань фыркнул, но Ибо не понял весело или нет. Они молча вошли в лифт, погрузившись каждый в собственные мысли. Для Ибо это был всего лишь еще один рабочий день. Возможно, он и не привык работать со знаменитостями, но в основном этот случай мало чем отличался от обычной его работы. В стране с более чем миллиардным населением всегда кто-то нуждался в защите.

Однако для Сяо Чжаня, должно быть, все изменилось буквально за несколько часов. Когда он просыпался сегодня утром, его жизнь все еще была для него прежней, привычной много лет подряд. А вечером он уже вел незнакомца в свою квартиру. Незнакомца, который обещал позаботиться, чтобы маньяк, посеявший хаос в его жизни, никогда не навредил ему самому. Ибо с трудом мог представить, каково это.

Наверх они поднялись очень быстро. Видимо, богатые люди настолько ценили свое время, что им требовались скоростные лифты. Лифт в доме Ибо полз до пятого этажа маленькую вечность. Двери разошлись, открывая вид на коридор, который буквально кричал о своей роскоши.

Встроенный, автоматически включаемый свет, темное дерево на полу (отполированное до зеркального блеска), шкафы-невидимки из массива, скрывающие целую стену, и предметы искусства, украшающие остальные стены. У Ибо закружилась голова.

— Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, — сказал Сяо Чжань, снимая туфли и аккуратно пристраивая их на ближайшую полку. Он достал две пары тапочек и одну протянул Ибо, который в данный момент был занят расшнуровкой своих тяжелых ботинок, выглядящих так же неуместно среди дизайнерской обуви, как и его мотоцикл среди автомобилей внизу.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ибо, обменяв ботинки на тапочки. Те были довольно уютными.

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, поставил ботинки на полку рядом со своими туфлями и кивнул в сторону мотоциклетного снаряжения.

— Вы хотите взять это с собой или…?

Ибо моргнул, борясь с очередным румянцем, и сорвал с себя кожаную куртку, которая защищала его от холода и возможных повреждений.

— Куда я могу… — начал он, но Сяо Чжань забрал у него куртку и шлем и разместил в шкафу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил он и улыбнулся.

« _Пожалуйста, не будь таким милым»_ , — хотел сказать Ибо, но промолчал. Это невежливо. Вместо этого он последовал за Сяо Чжанем в самую стильную гостиную, которую он хоть когда-либо видел. Темное дерево, белые стены, зеркала и цветная кожа. Окна от пола до потолка тянулись по одной стороне, заливая комнату теплым светом заходящего солнца. Вид отсюда открывался потрясающий.

Кроме того, на Ибо снова обрушилось огромное количество предметов искусства. Картины, книги, скульптуры, даже рояль у панорамного окна, позволявший пианисту любоваться закатом над Пекином, одновременно извлекая из инструмента прекраснейшие звуки. Левая сторона комнаты оказалась занята изогнутой стеклянной лестницей, ведущей на открытую балюстраду второго этажа. Со своего места Ибо не мог видеть большую часть второго этажа, но подозревал, что предметов искусства там не меньше.

— Немного чересчур, да? — Сяо Чжань выглядел несколько застенчивым, когда прошел через комнату и неловко потер шею.

— Уж точно не обычная квартира, — ответил Ибо, не зная, что еще сказать. — Вы купили ее или арендуете?

— Агентство купило ее для меня на мои деньги. Хуан Кань сказал, что это лучший район города и довольно безопасный. Так что да. Я переехал сюда два года назад, но редко здесь бываю из-за частых поездок, — объяснил Сяо Чжань с несколько болезненным выражением лица.

Ибо повернул голову, оглядывая огромную, роскошную комнату. Квартира и правда была хорошей, но ей не хватало личного подхода. Здесь не было ничего, что бы могло сказать, что стоит за фасадом айдола, как только за ним закрывается дверь. Больше похоже на гостиничный номер, чем настоящую квартиру.

Это все так отличалось от дома Ибо, который сплошь состоял из его личных вещей. Все его шлемы, скейтборды, модели Лего. Он даже собрал под них несколько витрин. Его собственные стены были заполнены картинами и фотографиями, которые он искренне любил, а не какими-то случайными абстракциями, на которых ничего, кроме размазанных красок, увидеть было нельзя.

— Понимаю. Спальня наверху?

— Да. Лестница — единственный способ туда попасть. На случай, если вам это интересно. Гостевая комната тоже наверху. Я сейчас ее подготовлю.

— Не нужно, — покачал головой Ибо и поставил свою сумку рядом с бежевым диваном, на котором было такое количество подушек, что его самого не было видно. — Я буду спать здесь, внизу. На диване.

— Что? Но…

— Никаких «но». Если кто-то попытается проникнуть в квартиру, ему придется пройти мимо меня, прежде чем добраться до вас. Это самый безопасный вариант. Я должен всегда находиться между вами и потенциальной угрозой. Иначе я не смогу вас защитить, — веско резюмировал Ибо, потому что это даже не обсуждалось.

— Но диван очень неудобный… Ваша спина… — нервно заметил Сяо Чжань.

— Сяо-лаоши, я не ваш гость. Вы не обязаны мне угождать. Я здесь для того, чтобы делать свою работу, а конкретно: защищать вас. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне выполнять мою работу максимально хорошо, — сказал Ибо, чувствуя себя потерянным. Сяо Чжань был хорошим человеком, это Ибо уже мог сказать с точностью, даже зная его всего несколько часов.

Что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Сяо Чжаня, но исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Последовал вздох, и он сдался.

— Вы правы. Мне жаль. Я не спросил, вы ели или голодны? Давайте, я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Ибо попытался изобразить легкую, успокаивающую улыбку.

— Было бы здорово, — тихо сказал он.

— Хорошо. Я только сперва приму быстро душ. Нужно смыть укладку и макияж. А пока чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Вы можете сделать это через минуту? Позвольте сначала проверить второй этаж, хорошо? — вмешался Ибо. Да, риск был невелик, но никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным. Сяо Чжань кивнул и отступил в сторону, пропуская Ибо к лестнице.

Второй этаж оказался таким, как и ожидалось. Стеклянные перила открывали отличный вид на гостиную, стены были увешаны ультра современными картинами, каждая из которых стоила больше, чем месячная зарплата Ибо. Наверху располагались три двери, все как одна из темного дерева.

Первая вела в главную спальню. Свет включился автоматически, когда Ибо открыл дверь, и его встретила еще одна полностью стеклянная стена и безукоризненно заправленная кровать. Серебристые шторы, призванные защищать от шумной ночной жизни Пекина, сейчас были раздвинуты, и спальню заливало солнечным светом. У кровати лежал светло-бежевый ковер с однотонным цветочным орнаментом, у стены стоял небольшой письменный стол. За исключением мебели, комната оказалась пуста. Никаких сумасшедших сталкеров.

В глубине комнаты были еще две двери, одна из которых вела в главную ванную. Дизайн его уже не удивлял. Все было очень современно, очень стильно и слишком стерильно. Эта комната, как и вторая — гардеробная — оказалась пуста тоже.

Остальные двери на втором этаже вели соответственно в гостевую спальню и гостевую ванную. Но их, вероятно, не использовали вообще. Не увидев ничего подозрительного, Ибо спустился вниз и одобрительно кивнул.

— Все в порядке. Извините, что так бесцеремонно вторгаюсь в вашу частную жизнь.

Всегда было немного странно обыскивать чужие дома, даже если делать это так часто, как приходилось Ибо. А с такой знаменитостью, как Сяо Чжань, у которого едва ли оставалась свободная минутка для себя, и чью личную жизнь каждый раз рассматривали под лупой, все было еще хуже.

— Не нужно извиняться. Спасибо, что защищаете меня, — он подарил ему последнюю улыбку и поднялся по лестнице, оставив Ибо наедине со своими мыслями.

Тот сел на диван, заваленный подушками, который на самом деле оказался удобным как гранитная скамейка. Кто в здравом уме покупает такую мебель? Собственный диван Ибо был уже старым и изношенным, безусловно, но он хотя бы не был твердым как камень. Он бы никогда не смог играть в видеоигры на такой каменной глыбе, как эта.

Покачав головой, он достал телефон. На еще одно сообщение от Сонджу — _«Что произошло?»_ , он быстро ответил — _«Дерьмовый случай. Больше ничего сказать не могу.»_

Затем открыл weibo и немного полистал ленту, но не нашел ничего интересного. Через несколько минут Сонджу прислал еще одно сообщение с предложением выпить пива. Ибо вежливо отказался. Сейчас он не мог себе этого позволить, у него была работа.

Он прикусил губу, глубоко вдохнул, резко выдохнул и все-таки ввел в поиск имя Сяо Чжаня. Разумеется, сразу всплыл его официальный профиль, полный профессиональных и бесстыдно отфотошопленных фотографий. Еще один профиль был посвящен отдельно родинке Сяо Чжаня… Это вообще законно?

Ибо находился в процессе прокрутки профиля, когда диван рядом с ним прогнулся, и его внимание от экрана отвлекла очаровательная серо-белая кошка, которая изучала нового человека в своем доме огромными янтарными глазами.

Забыв про телефон, Ибо протянул руки и забрал кошку на колени, чему она совсем не сопротивлялась, как и погладившей по мягкому меху руке, но посмотрела на него и моргнула вопросительно.

— Привет. Твой папа в душе. Уверен, он скоро вернется.

Ибо всегда любил домашних животных, просто никогда не имел достаточно свободного времени, чтобы завести собственного питомца.

Кошка лениво моргнула и решила, что его колени сойдут для того, чтобы устроить на них лежанку. Немного потоптавшись и пару раз покрутившись, она наконец оказалась довольна локацией и улеглась, удивленно смотря на Ибо снизу вверх и искренне не понимая, почему ее до сих пор не гладят.

Очаровательная маленькая засранка.

Держа телефон одной рукой, а другой поглаживая кошку, Ибо погрузился в изучение новостей, которые ему были по настоящему интересны. Мотогонки. Он просмотрел все последние посты и обсуждения, даже оставил пару комментариев под фото.

Ибо почти погрузился в своего рода медитативное блаженство, когда с другого конца комнаты раздался сдавленный смешок. Сяо Чжань стоял у подножия лестницы со все еще мокрыми волосами, без следа косметики, в широких спортивных штанах и безразмерной толстовке. В таком виде он будто стал еще красивее. Он продолжал хихикать и в этом момент казался очень похожим на кролика.

Ибо молча приподнял бровь, почесывая кошку за левым ухом.

— Вижу, у Орешек появился новый друг. Предупреждаю, она очень ласковая, поэтому вам лучше сразу привыкнуть дарить ей всю свою любовь. Отныне она будет требовать этого постоянно, — произнес Сяо Чжань теплым от излишней нежности голосом.

Ибо тихо рассмеялся, от чего его колени затряслись, и Орешек тут же мстительно запустила в них когти. Не то чтобы больно, скорее неприятно.

— Американская короткошерстная, верно?

— Вы разбираетесь в породах кошек? — уточнил Сяо Чжань, отталкиваясь от лестницы и подходя ближе. Ибо не мог оторвать от него взгляд, оценивая телосложение. Сейчас он выглядел меньше и немного мягче. Все это Ибо, разумеется, отметил исключительно с профессиональным интересом. А вовсе не глазея. Совсем нет.

— У бабушки было много книг о них. Она любила кошек, а я очень медленно читал, поэтому мы практиковались. Это было уже вечность назад, — объяснил Ибо, сам себе удивляясь. Обычно он никогда не делился с клиентами своей личной жизнью, даже любимыми блюдами.

— Наверное, она удивительная женщина.

— Да, она именно такая, — слова тяжело повисли между ними, будто они коснулись чего-то хрупкого, чего касаться не должны были. У Ибо засосало под ложечкой, но он попытался побороть это чувство. Сейчас было не время раздражать клиента историей своей семьи. — Скажите, Сяо-лаоши… вы, кажется, упоминали о еде?

Сяо Чжань снова рассмеялся и отступил на пару шагов.

— Да, да. Я обещал приготовить. Не хотите пока принять душ? Я оставил полотенца на столике в гостевой ванной.

— Да, было бы здорово. Спасибо, — ответил Ибо и онемел, потому что Сяо Чжань наклонился, чтобы забрать Орешек с его коленей, и на этот раз их руки соприкоснулись весьма свободно. Ибо пришлось сделать все возможное, чтобы подавить трепетание в груди.

Когда он встал, его кости настолько одеревенели, будто он отдал годы этой проклятой штуке, которую по ошибке назвали диваном. Свою спортивную сумку он забрал с собой, чтобы иметь все под рукой. Ему не хотелось быть самовлюбленным человеком, но и процедуры ухода за кожей никто не отменял.

Он бегло проверил кухню и столовую, просто на всякий случай, и отправился в ванную. Горячий душ был бы сейчас очень кстати.

Однако заставить этот кошмарный душ работать правильно оказалось слишком сложной задачей. Там было столько кнопок и различных программ: от температурных до инфракрасного массажа, что Ибо моментально почувствовал себя совершенно несчастным. Почему эта квартира не могла быть просто нормальной? После нажатия очередной кнопки, насадка для душа стала излучать свет, который постоянно менялся. Да какого черта!

Ибо закончил с испытаниями душа рекордно быстро, потому что это был не его дом, а этот душ был ничем иным, как порождением дьявола, и постоянно менял температуру. Она колебалась от _достаточно горячей, чтобы кожа сошла волдырями_ , до _достаточно холодной, чтобы ампутировать обмороженные пальцы ног_.

Полотенца же были просто подарком небес: теплые, пушистые, приятно пахнущие. Ибо в них почти влюбился.

Наконец, достаточно обсохнув и соблюдя все необходимые процедуры увлажнения кожи, Ибо переоделся в удобную одежду и, забрав свою сумку, вышел из ванной, чтобы встретиться внизу с Сяо Чжанем, очень надеясь нормально поесть.

Орешек свернулась калачиком на диване и лениво приоткрыла один глаз, когда ее накрыло тенью проходящего Ибо. Такая милая.

Убрав сумку, Ибо присоединился к Сяо Чжаню на кухне, где на него тут же пахнуло ароматами еды, стоило лишь открыть дверь. На самом деле эта комната была единственной, которая выглядела так, будто ей пользовались постоянно. Такое огромное количество мелочей бросалось в глаза, и в каждой чувствовалось прикосновение руки Сяо Чжаня.

Солонка и перечница в виде кроликов. Или это совпадение? На фартуке, висящем в углу, было написано: _«Ваше мнение не входит в рецепт»_. Край кухонного острова выстилали многочисленные кашпо с различной зеленью. На стене надпись по-английски гласила: _«Приготовлено с любовью»_.

— Вы много готовите? — спросил Ибо, прислонившись бедром к кухонному острову и сложив руки на груди.

Сяо Чжань в еще одном фартуке с забавной картинкой и подписью _«Ничего не пригорело, это колорит»_ поднял глаза от вока, в котором помешивал овощи, и улыбнулся.

— Готовка меня немного заземляет. Мои дни обычно очень насыщены событиями, поэтому мне нужно что-то делать по вечерам, чтобы успокоиться. Хотя для разнообразия очень приятно готовить для кого-то другого.

Ибо кивнул, язык чесался спросить о смешных фартуках. Сяо Чжань не производил впечатления человека, который может носить такие вещи. Но он промолчал. Это было слишком личное.

— Итак, что именно вы готовите? — спросил он, касаясь более безопасной темы.

— Несколько блюд из дома. То, в чем я лучше всего разбираюсь, честно говоря.

— Дома, это как…?

— В Чунцине.

— О, юго-запад. Чудесно. Много очень-очень острой еды, да? — Ибо прикусил губу. Его желудок просто не способен был переваривать острую пищу, не выводя из строя весь организм на следующие сутки.

— Да, в основном. Вам не по душе? Я могу немного убрать специи, пока еще не поздно, — предложил Сяо Чжань, проведя рукой по виску, чтобы заправить выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

— Если можно. По крайней мере, если вы хотите, чтобы утром я был полноценным человеком. Я из Лояна, привык к более мягким вкусам и все такое, — признался Ибо, потирая рукой затылок. Признавать собственные слабости для него было всегда нелегко.

Раздался тихий смешок, и Сяо Чжань покачал головой.

— Ах, было бы ужасно, если бы я вывел из строя своего сильного защитника только лишь с помощью острой пищи, правда?

Он опять дразнил. Совершенно бесстыже и бессовестно.

Если все так и продолжится дальше, Ибо этого не переживет.

Сяо Чжань действительно убрал больше половины специй, судя по несчастным взглядам, которые он бросал на сушеный чили, но от одного вида этих баночек желудок Ибо начинал переваривать сам себя.

— В следующий раз я просто сделаю две разные порции, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань скорее себе, чем кому-то еще в комнате.

Не то чтобы Ибо был здесь незваным гостем, но он как никто понимал, что его присутствие являлось далеко не добровольным. Если бы не этот сумасшедший маньяк, его бы никогда не пригласили. До сих пор Ибо это ни разу не беспокоило, это всегда была просто работа, но с Сяо Чжанем почему-то все вылезало за рамки, как сбежавшее из кастрюли тесто. И это было странно.

— Скажите мне, Ван-чжунсяо, почему вы выбрали такую профессию? Это ведь ваша основная работа, верно? — спросил Сяо Чжань, колдуя над кастрюлями и не отрывая от них взгляда. Он даже слегка высунул язык, так сильно сконцентрировался.

Ибо пожал плечами.

— Хотел помогать людям.

— Вы могли бы пройти в обычную полицию тогда, а не заниматься тем, что требует специальной подготовки, — заметил Сяо Чжань. Он вообще был довольно внимательным человеком и гораздо умнее, чем Ибо ожидал. Видимо, настало время пересмотреть свои собственные предубеждения насчет айдолов.

— Мог бы, вы правы. Думаю… Я хотел добиться чего-то большего. Уехать из родного города и не заниматься обычными делами. Здесь каждый случай разный. Это никогда не надоедает, и я могу… ну… могу использовать свои сильные стороны, чтобы защитить других, — слова слетели с его губ моментально, будто не повиновались ему. Ибо захотелось отвесить себе пощечину, чтобы привести в чувство. После завершения задания надо будет попросить в штабе, чтобы ему провели обследование мозга.

Сяо Чжань оторвал взгляд от плиты и темными глазами оглядел сначала его плечи, потом руки, будто оценивая эти самые сильные стороны. Ибо внезапно почувствовал себя незащищенным под этим взглядом и пожалел, что не надел ничего, кроме тонкой темной футболки. Нужно было выбрать что-то, что скрывало бы его телосложение, может такую же безразмерную толстовку, как у Сяо Чжаня.

— Понимаю. Ваша бабушка поощряла вас, верно?

Ибо прикусил язык. Больно прикусил.

— Что? Как..?

— Вы говорили о ней с большой любовью. Я просто предположил. Не волнуйтесь, я не умею читать мыслей или что-то в этом роде.

Этот парень был очень опасен. Не физически, нет, из того, что Ибо успел оценить, он понимал, что одолеть Сяо Чжаня было бы детской игрой для него, но вот морально он был опасен. Чертовски опасен, потому что к острому уму еще примешивалось искреннее дружелюбие. Ибо очень ценил эти качества в людях, что делало Сяо Чжаня смертельно опасным конкретно для него. Нужно было вести себя осторожнее.

— Подловили, — признался Ибо и бросил взгляд на кастрюли. — Сколько еще времени это займет? Хотите, я могу накрыть на стол?

Еще одна теплая и чистая улыбка.

— Нет необходимости. Уже почти готово. Если хотите, присядьте в столовой, а я присоединюсь к вам через минуту с едой.

Ибо кивнул, оттолкнулся от кухонного острова и прошел в столовую, чтобы сесть за большим круглым столом. Прозрачные стулья опять-таки казались немного чересчур, но тот, кто проектировал эту квартиру явно был эксцентричным человеком. Кажется, слово «удобно» было потеряно для этого дома.

Вскоре появился Сяо Чжань, и аромат чеснока и чили наполнил воздух, пока он переставлял блюда с подноса на стол и раскладывал палочки для еды.

— Гун Бао Тофу, Суань Ла Фен, Чжа Цай и Лян Бан Муэр***, — объявил Сяо Чжань, указывая на каждую миску. Ибо не был знаком с чунцинской кухней, но судя по тому, что он видел, это был тофу, утопленный в красном (и вероятно очень остром) соусе, лапша с густым бульоном, пахнущим жареным чесноком, маринованная капуста и черные древесные грибы. Отдельно еще был рис и очень щедрое количество чего-то, что Ибо идентифицировал как масло чили.

— Не так уж много, но я еще не успел запастись продуктами, — сказал Сяо Чжань, занимая свое место.

— Не нужно лишней скромности. Спасибо за еду.

Некоторое время они ели молча. Сяо Чжань добавлял щедрую порцию масла чили к каждому кусочку, тогда как Ибо придерживался более мягкой версии, которая все равно отдавалась болью на языке и жалила нос. Он изо всех сил пытался не показать слез.

— Сяо-лаоши, ваш менеджер прислал мне ваше расписание на завтра, но мы все равно должны все обсудить, — начал Ибо. Пришло время быть профессиональным и выполнять свою работу. А не рассказывать клиенту о своем жизненном выборе.

Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул и прожевал кусочек тофу, с которого капал чили.

— Завтра утром вы должны приехать в студию для съемок в текущей дораме, верно? А во второй половине дня у вас запланировано интервью, которое пройдет в той же студии, я прав?

— Да, на завтра расписание такое. Мне нужно будет приехать в студию в 5:30 утра, чтобы успеть подготовиться. Съемки будут длиться с восьми и до полудни. У нас с Ян Цзы будет несколько сцен, которые были оставлены на завтра, — объяснил Сяо Чжань, тут же переходя на деловой тон.

— Сколько приблизительно людей будет окружать вас в это время?

Сяо Чжань раздраженно и недоверчиво фыркнул, будто не уверенный, что ему действительно задали такой вопрос.

— Очень много. Стилисты, визажисты, ассистенты продюсера, стафф на съемочной площадке, съемочная группа. Мне продолжать?

— Нет… лучше не надо. Я буду только сильнее волноваться. Все эти люди возможные сталкеры. Извините, что обобщаю.

Нет, это дело со всех сторон было необычным: и клиент, и виновник, и внешние факторы.

— Без обид. Я понимаю, что это ваш профессиональный взгляд на вещи, а не личный, — улыбка оказалась слабой, лишь едва заметно приподнявшийся уголок губ, а брошенный взгляд — мягким и понимающим. Неужели Сяо Чжань действительно был настолько чутким?

Остальная часть трапезы прошла в молчании, и Ибо признался себе, что за исключением специй еда была очень вкусной. Сяо Чжань действительно прекрасно готовил, в отличии от Ибо, который достиг своих пределов кулинарного мастерства, когда самостоятельно заварил рамен. Большую часть дней он жил за счет еды на вынос, ну и еще иногда приходил Сонджу и готовил для… эмм… вместе с ними.

Пустые миски они вдвоем сгрузили в посудомоечную машину и направились обратно в гостиную.

— Пойду принесу вам постельные принадлежности. Уже довольно поздно. Мой будильник стоит на 3:30 утра, — объявил Сяо Чжань, подождал невербального подтверждения от Ибо и направился вверх по лестнице. Вернулся он через несколько минут с внушительной охапкой постельного белья, подушек и одеял.

— Вы должны были сказать. Я мог бы помочь, — проворчал Ибо, недовольный тем, что его клиент так много делал для него, хотя это именно ему платили за это зарплату.

Сяо Чжань покачал головой.

— Нет-нет. Завтра у вас будет куча дел. Не беспокойтесь. Мне даже в радость.

Тем не менее Ибо забрал несколько подушек, чтобы надеть на них наволочки, краем глазом наблюдая, как Сяо Чжань воевал с одеялом. Он наполовину залез в пододеяльник, пытаясь вывернуть его, чтобы вставить одеяло. Это было чертовски мило.

Ибо подошел и стащил пододеяльник с его головы. Сяо Чжань слегка споткнулся, внезапно оказавшись очень близко. Слишком близко. Его волосы наэлектризовались и теперь торчали во все стороны как у одуванчика. Ибо чувствовал легкий запах его шампуня. Он с трудом сглотнул комок в горле и отступил назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними, чтобы дать возможность мозгу нормально функционировать.

— О, спасибо. Я в этом несколько безнадежен, — неловко признался Сяо Чжань, потирая покрасневшую шею. Его щеки покраснели тоже. Видимо, от смущения. Но ему очень шло.

— Это точно, — согласился Ибо и дальше справился с постельным бельем уже самостоятельно, пока Сяо Чжань наблюдал за ним.

— Да… Хорошо… Тогда я пойду спать… Увидимся утром? — сказал Сяо Чжань, все еще выглядя слишком застенчивым. Куда, скажите, пожалуйста, подевалась вся его дразнящая манера? Потерялась в пододеяльнике?

— В 3:30, — резко кивнул Ибо. Он привык к безбожно ранним подъемам. В академии их часто будили в абсолютно разное время. Это было частью обучения. Даже сейчас у Ибо осталась привычка вставать рано и тренироваться с первыми лучами солнца. — Спокойной ночи, Сяо-лаоши.

— Спокойной ночи, Ван-чжунсяо.

***

На следующий день Ибо узнал, что съемочная площадка это очень оживленное место. Они прибыли рано, еще до 5:30 утра, в студию на другом конце города, и Сяо Чжаня тут же окружило множество людей, перебивая друг друга и абсолютно не обращая внимания на Ибо. Все они, должно быть, очень привыкли к актерам и их телохранителям, и чем меньше они обращали на Ибо внимание, тем легче ему было выполнять свою работу. Трудно наблюдать за людьми и окружающей обстановкой, если с вами постоянно разговаривают и отвлекают.

Тот факт, что Ибо отвратительно спал на той каменной глыбе, которую по ошибке считали диваном, совсем не облегчал ему задачу. Единственным приятным событием за ночь стала свернувшаяся рядом Орешек, которая дарила ему постоянное тепло и уютное присутствие. Иногда она даже начинала мурлыкать. Сейчас Ибо всерьез раздумывал, не влюбился ли он в эту кошку.

Первое, что нужно было сделать после приезда — это подготовить Сяо Чжаня к съемкам, что значило наложить на его лицо много макияжа, уложить волосы и переодеть. Все люди, кружившие вокруг него, были довольно милыми. Ибо пытался запомнить по именам хотя бы кого-то, но в памяти отложилось лишь имя стилиста — Чжао Вэньхао.

Они много разговаривали о том о сем, пока делали макияж. Казалось, что это сложилось для них уже в обыденную повседневность, так же, как и остальные этапы подготовки к съемкам, которые, очевидно, повторялись каждый день.

Как узнал Ибо, у Чжао Вэньхао была маленькая дочь, которая являлась большой поклонницей Сяо Чжаня и очень радовалась подписанной фотографии, которую на днях ей принес папа. Его жена тоже когда-то работала в киноиндустрии, но после рождения дочери приняла решение стать домохозяйкой.

Атмосфера в гримерке была довольно спокойной, и Ибо не видел никакой угрозы, но это еще ничего не значило.

Кроме того, было немного пугающе наблюдать, как Сяо Чжань на глазах превращался в Гу Вэя, врача, которого он играл в этой самой дораме. Кажется, она называлась «Клятва любви». Вроде бы это было его же лицо, но в то же время он казался совершенно другим человеком. Изменения были совсем незначительными, и все же, человек, шагнувший из кресла после более чем двух часов подготовки, был Ибо абсолютно незнаком.

На площадке их уже ждала съемочная группа и менеджер Сяо Чжаня, которая тут же принялась обсуждать с ним его плотный график. Чжан Цзин протянула ему лист, но Ибо со своего места плохо разглядел. Там было довольно много информации. Он понял только, что Сяо Чжань будет полностью занят до обеда с двумя очень короткими перерывами.

Пока настраивали камеры, Ибо анализировал наиболее близких к Сяо Чжаню людей. Ближе всех была Ян Цзы, но о ней и речи не шло. Как актриса, она скорее бы стала жертвой, чем самим преследователем. Кроме того, она знала Сяо Чжаня совсем недолго. То же самое касалось и других актеров из каста.

Далее в списке Ибо шли ассистенты продюсера. Они часто работали на саму студию, поэтому регулярно встречались с различными актерами. Тут шансы были выше. Сяо Чжань мог встретить одного такого еще в самом начале карьеры и разжечь пламя, которого совсем не хотел разжигать, а теперь оно превратилось в лесной пожар. Ассистенты постоянно вертелись в индустрии и жадно ловили любые новости и сплетни, например, какому актеру дали роль, которую изначально планировали отдать другому. Впрочем, то же самое относилось и ко всей съемочной группе. В том числе и стилистам.

Именно поэтому Ибо и не занимался расследованиями. Это был полный отстой.

После двух часов пристального наблюдения за каждым человеком рядом с Сяо Чжанем (а иногда и за ним самим), актерам наконец дали небольшой перерыв, и Сяо Чжань вернулся туда, где сидел Ибо в своей черной, легкой и неприметной одежде. Ибо даже немного уложил волосы с утра, чтобы хоть немного соответствовать этому месту.

Сяо Чжань сделал глоток из бутылки с водой, которую оставил у Ибо ранее.

— Ну как, нравится? — спросил он, будто Ибо пришел сюда наслаждаться сотворением киноискусства.

— Похоже на очень тяжелую работу, — признался тот. Возможно, он сильно недооценивал, что значит быть актером.

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и обернулся, когда к нему подошел один из ассистентов продюсера. Молодой человек приветливо улыбнулся ему, внешне он выглядел вполне приятным, только приплюснутый нос все портил.

— Сяо Чжань, вот расписание на следующую неделю, — сказал он, передавая кипу бумаг. — О, и еще конверт. Нашел его под дверью гримерной.

— Спасибо, Тан Сяоган. Как твой день? — спросил Сяо Чжань, забирая бумаги и улыбаясь.

— Довольно много работы, но вы с Ян-лаоши отлично справляетесь, так что мы идем по графику.

— Слишком много похвалы. Но ты прав, Ян-лаоши очень много работает. И ты тоже. Обещай мне не пытаться успеть все, хорошо?

Тяо Сяоган кивнул и крикнул, уже убегая с другим поручением:

— Обещаю. Увидимся, Сяо Чжань.

Сяо Чжань сел рядом с Ибо и вскрыл конверт, который ему только что вручили.

В ту же секунду, как он достал сложенный лист бумаги, Ибо понял, что что-то не так. Выражение лица Сяо Чжаня сменилось с расслабленного до болезненного, а глаза расширились, пока он пробегал по написанным строчкам. Ибо забрал у него и лист и конверт. Это оказалась вырезка из газетной статьи об убийстве Ян Цзюньи, поперек которой красным маркером написали крупно: **«ТЫ МНЕ ДОЛЖЕН!»**

Их глаза встретились поверх края бумаги. Ничего не нужно было говорить, оба понимали, что это сообщение от сталкера. Либо этот человек находился здесь в данный момент, либо был тут с утра. Кто-то, кто имел доступ в студию. Кто-то, кто не стал высовываться, когда они шли по коридорам.

— Хотите отменить сегодняшние съемки и поехать домой? — спросил Ибо, потому что понял бы подобный шаг, но Сяо Чжань покачал головой.

— Нет. Я не позволю этому человеку загнать меня в укрытие и отнять то, что у меня есть. Он не имеет никакой власти над моей жизнью. Я вернусь к работе, — с этими словами он встал и направился на съемочную площадку. Ибо, удостоверившись, что на него никто не обращает внимания, сфотографировал послание и отправил его шефу. Следственная группа должна быть в курсе, что сталкер становится смелее.

К полудню Ибо был вынужден признать, что Сяо Чжань не только невероятно талантлив, но и очень трудолюбив. Он быстро запоминал свои реплики и готов был повторять дубль за дублем, пока сцена не удовлетворит всех. Все его существо было сосредоточено на одной конкретной задаче, и он отдавал ей всего себя. Эмоции на его лице были настолько искренними, что Ибо почти верил в их правдивость. Отчаяние. Надежда. Печаль. Гнев. Радость.

Если сообщение, оставленное сталкером, как-то и повлияло на него, то он прекрасно это скрывал. Однако Ибо беспокоился.

После того, как съемки закончились (для Сяо Чжаня, остальной каст должен был продолжить во второй половине дня), Ибо проследовал за Сяо Чжанем в кафетерий, где актеры и сотрудники обедали вместе. Место оказалось крайне оживленным, все шумно делились последними новостями, сплетнями и даже жаловались на личную жизнь. Но поскольку Ибо не был посвящен в актерскую индустрию, он понятия не имел, к кому относилось то или иное высказывание.

Иногда он улавливал обрывки разговоров об убийстве Ян Цзюньи, но все это соответствовало формату сплетен. Самая распространенная теория гласила, что у него были проблемы с наркотиками. В самом деле?

Краем глаза Ибо увидел Чжан Цзин, которая обедала вместе с менеджером Ян Цзы. Оба их клиента на данный момент находились на вершине всевозможных рейтингов Китая. Может, лицо Ян Цзы не так часто встречалось на рекламных щитах, как лицо Сяо Чжаня, но она тоже была довольно популярной актрисой.

— Ван-чжунсяо, о чем задумались? — спросил Сяо Чжань. Его тарелка была уже пуста, так как он съел только половину порции. Очевидно, ему приходилось придерживаться строгой диеты.

Ибо, который все еще ел, сглотнул и вытер рот салфеткой. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то сказал его шефу, что он плюнул в самого любимого мальчика Китая куском недожеванного картофеля.

— На самом деле, меня немного беспокоит количество людей, которое окружает вас в течение дня, — он намеренно сказал это неопределенно, так, как сказал бы любой телохранитель. Никогда нельзя знать, кто может подслушать.

Сяо Чжань, как умный и чуткий человек, уловил его намерение и кивнул.

— Да, иногда это кажется диким. Вторая половина дня будет чуть более спокойной. Для интервью не нужно столько персонала.

— Вы уверены, что готовы к этому?

— Да, конечно. Я в порядке, — Сяо Чжань понизил голос. — Если я запрусь дома, чтобы отсидеться, он победит. Я этого не позволю.

Ибо был с ним полностью согласен. Не только потому, что по натуре был лидером и привык всего добиваться, но и потому, что никогда не позволил бы какому-то человеку так жестко ограничивать свою жизнь. Он очень уважал это в людях и восхищался непреклонностью Сяо Чжаня в данном вопросе. Не многие смогли бы так.

— Тогда решено. Продолжим, как обычно. Конверт и записку должны изучить. Я позвоню кому-нибудь из штаба, чтобы приехали и забрали их сегодня вечером.

— Звучит разумно. Ну, а теперь, раз уж вы оказались здесь по моей милости. Сделайте одолжение — развлеките меня до конца перерыва.

Сейчас было уже сложнее не осыпать любимого зятя всей страны каскадом еды, потому что Ибо чуть не задохнулся и вынужден был прижать тыльную сторону ладони ко рту.

— Сяо-лаоши, вы хотите, чтобы я повел себя непрофессионально?

Тот мягко рассмеялся и сверкнул глазами.

— А это вообще возможно, Ван… — он осекся на полуслове, когда понял, что не стоит упоминать звание в комнате, полной потенциальных подозреваемых.

— Ибо, — подхватил тот нейтральным тоном. — Ван Ибо. Можете звать меня так.

Он был не совсем уверен, но кажется, под слоем тонального крема по щекам Сяо Чжаня разлился румянец, и он довольно прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Ван Ибо, — повторил Сяо Чжань так старательно, что если он продолжит в том же духе, у Ибо будет сердечный приступ от банального обращения по имени. Но он нашел в себе силы кивнуть.

— Хорошо, Ван Ибо, так возможно ли это вообще? Увидеть тебя непрофессиональным? — поддразнил Сяо Чжань, перегнувшись через стол и крайне намеренно вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Ибо захотелось его стукнуть, но это было бы непрофессионально.

Вместо этого, он пришел в выводу, что иногда с огнем можно бороться только ответным огнем.

— А вам бы это понравилось, Сяо-лаоши? Хотите, чтобы я отказался от своего профессионализма и стал каким? Хотите перейти на более личный уровень общения? — очень тихо прошептал Ибо. Он все еще осознавал тот факт, что вокруг них очень много людей.

— О, так значит, у львенка все-таки есть довольно острые зубки? — весело рассмеялся Сяо Чжань и откинулся на спинку стула.

 _Львенка?_ Он что… Он назвал…? О, Ибо с радостью придушит его, как только задание закончится. _Невыносимый!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Чаоян выглядит так https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3f/Beijing_CBD_Skyline_%2820190104160952%29.jpg/1200px-Beijing_CBD_Skyline_%2820190104160952%29.jpg  
> Там же расположен очень красивый парк https://www.beijingabode.com/images/pages/chaoyang-park.jpg  
> ** S600 выглядит так https://i.auto-bild.de/ir_img/1/2/3/2/1/4/6/Mercedes-Maybach-S-500-S-600-1200x800-750b53656bf56353.jpg   
> задний ряд сидений такой https://blog.mercedes-benz-passion.com/wp-cb4ef-content/uploads/2048_15C151_004.jpg  
> передний ряд такой https://www.alle-autos-in.de/img/800px/jwo20150222213353.jpg  
> *** Гун Бао Тофу https://www.vietworldkitchen.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/kung-pao-tofu-wide.jpg  
> Суань Ла Фен https://thewoksoflife.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/06/suan-la-fen-14-500x375.jpg  
> Чжа Цай https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/90/Tsa_Tsai.jpg/220px-Tsa_Tsai.jpg  
> Лян Бан Муэр https://www.thebeijinger.com/sites/default/files/thebeijinger/blog-images/309860/liang_ban_mu_er_.jpg
> 
> Если вы вдруг забыли, как выглядит Орешек https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETENi2JXgAAlUsJ.jpg


End file.
